Black Phantom
Black Phantom to jeden z najgroźniejszych przestępców we Wszechświecie Hero Factory. Opis Biografia Black Phantom był kiedyś zwykłym przestępcą. Jednak po powstaniu Hero Factory zniknął na miesiąc, zajmując się szpiegowaniem organizacji. Wkrótce założył własną organizację, organizację przestępczą zwaną Legionem Ciemności. Zwerbował do niej Splitface'a, Speeda Demona, Jawblada i Thornraxxa, jako pierwszych członków. Jako dowódca legionu, Black Phantom rozkazał Thornraxxowi skraść statek przewożący ładunek robotów XT4. Po tym, jak już przestępca wylądował statkiem, lider złoczyńców kazał Speeda Demonowi i Splitface'owi upozorować katastrofę pojazdu. Black Phantom przeprogramował skradzione roboty. Z jednego uczynił swojego sługę. Aby zrealizować swój plan, tyran wgrał do bazy danych Fabryki Bohaterów fałszywe instrukcje misji dla Dunkana Bulka i Von Nessa (dotyczące eskorty konwoju statków towarowych) oraz instrukcje misji Prestona Stormera i Jimiego Stringera (dotyczące podróży do Air Mining Corporation i nadzorowania przeniesienia robotów wydobywczych z jednego obszaru na drugi). W Air Mining Corporation, Black Phantom przeprogramował swojego sługę XT4 tak, aby myślał, że jest on nowym członkiem Drużyny Alfa 1. W tym czasie Speeda Demon z rozkazu lidera przestępcy dezaktywował Roboty Wydobywcze tak, aby wyglądały na uśpione. Kiedy Stormer i Stringer przybyli na teren korporacji, Black Phantom zablokował ich system komunikacyjny. Wcześniej uśpione roboty, znienacka zaatakowały Bohaterów. XT4 uratował ich jednak, sądząc, że to jego towarzysze. Herosi byli wobec niego podejrzliwi, jednak zabrali go ze sobą do Hero Factory. Po przybyciu robota do Wieży Montażowej, przywódca legionu za pomocą specjalnej częstotliwość, ponownie przeprogramował XT4, tak aby zachowywał się jak złoczyńca. Ten wyłączył system bezpieczeństwa Fabryki i zatrzymał Drużynę Alfa 1. Ukradł jeden z Drop Shipów i udał się do więzienia na Asteroidzie J-54, gdzie uwolnił Voltixa i Toxic Reapę. Wkrótce zbiegli zostali wcieleni do Legionu Ciemności. Kolejnym krokiem w planie Black Phantoma było przejęcie frachtowca kosmicznego wypełnionego rudami metali, który miał zostać skierowany na asteroidę do pomocy XT4. Zadanie to złoczyńca zlecił Splitfacowi, jednak sam wyznaczył kurs statku (na pokładzie którego sam się znajdował). Okazało się jednak, że frachtowiec, który skradł podwładny tyrana, był wypełniony ładunkami wybuchowymi, zamiast metalami. Black Phantom skarcił Splitface'a i Speeda Demona za to, że przez nich jego plan mógł się nie powieść. Oni stwierdzili natomiast, że plan ich dowódcy był niedopracowany i dawał Bohaterom czas na ucieczkę. Przywódca Legionu Ciemności odseparował kokpit, w którym się znajdował od reszty statku. W mgnieniu oka uciekł, skazując herosów na śmierć przez uderzenie i eksplozję zmierzającej w ich kierunku pozostałej części frachtowca. Co prawda statki Bohaterów zostały doszczętnie zniszczone, jednak oni sami w nieznany sposób przeżyli. Kilka dni później Black Phantom uwolnił z więzienia armię złoczyńców, w tym również pierwotnych członków Legionu Ciemności. Ponieważ po porażkach Bohaterów, Akiyama Makuro ogłosił, że decyduje się zamknąć Hero Factory, wkrótce lider złoczyńców ogłosił zbiegłym zamiar zajęcia podobno opustoszałej Wieży Montażowej i przekształcenia jej w nową siedzibę organizacji przestępczej. Wysłał Jawblada do Zbiornika Makuhero, z którego przedostał się do Fabryki Bohaterów. Gdy już tam wszedł, przypominający rekina podwładny Black Phantoma wyłączył system bezpieczeństwa. W tym samym czasie dwa statki zwiadowcze pilotowane przez XT4 i Splitface'a uderzyły w dach Fabryki. Okazało się jednak, że w Hero Factory są Bohaterowie. Kiedy złoczyńcy spotkali Stormera, dowódca Legionu kazał Voltixowi, Speeda Demonowi, Thornraxxowi i Toxic Reapie zabezpieczyć Wieżę Montażową. Natomiast on sam razem ze Splitfacem i XT4 stanął do walki z Prestonem Stormerem w jego statku zwiadowczym. Splitface został podstępem wepchnięty na zapadnię, przez którą spadł na dół. Podczas starcia z Bohaterem, Black Phantom wyjawił Stormerowi, że jego plan tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał się powieść. Był to podstęp tylko po to, aby elita złoczyńców z Legionu Ciemności została aresztowana. W ten sposób tyran wyeliminował konkurencję, dzięki czemu stał się najsławniejszym złoczyńcą przestępczego podziemia. Heros jednak nagrał tą rozmowę. Wkrótce na miejsce przybyli Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk i Von Ness. Ostatni z nich użył swojej broni grawitacyjnej, aby zwiększyć grawitację wokół XT4, tak aby dosłownie wgniotła go w podłoże. W tym czasie Black Phantom uciekł, aby odnaleźć Speeda Demona, Voltixa i Toxic Reapę. Próbowali oni zniszczyć Treshera, jednak reszcie Drużyny Alfa 1 udało się uratować ich lidera. Preston Stormer postanowił po tym wyświetlić pozostałym złoczyńcom z Legionu Ciemności nagranie z oświadczenia Black Phantoma. Pomimo gróźb tyrana, że zniszczy całe Hero Factory, a nawet całe miasto Makuhero, Bohater pokazał przestępcom nagranie ze zdradą przywódcy ich przywódcy. Toxic Reapa, Voltix i Speeda Demon razem rzucili się na Black Phantoma. Jednak wszyscy złoczyńcy (z wyjątkiem Black Phantoma, który prawdopodobnie uciekł) zostali aresztowani i osadzeni w więzieniu na Asteroidzie J-54. Wkrótce Fabryka Bohaterów wznowiła swoją działalność. Po około stu latach dawny przywódca Legionu Ciemności z pomocą Voltixa wywołał Wielką Ucieczkę z Aresztu dla złoczyńców, czyli więzienia Fabryki Bohaterów. Po ucieczce zaszył się gdzieś w budynku fabryki, unieruchomił kontrolerów misji, oraz postanowił zniszczyć Wieżę Montażową, jednak na jego drodze stanął młody rekrut Rocka. Bohater przywrócił zasilanie i wpuścił bohaterów z powrotem do Hero Factory. Drużyna Alfa 1 użyła podstępu i oszukała Black Phantoma za pomocą mediów. Prezenterka Daniella Capricorn za namową herosów oświadczyła, iż żadni Bohaterowie nie powrócili jeszcze ze swoich misji. Tyran myśląc, że to prawda stracił czujność. Wszedł do głównej części Wieży Montażowej, Linii montażowej Bohaterów, skąd planował zniszczyć Fabrykę od środka. Gdy złoczyńca był już bliski swego, do Wieży przybyła Drużyna Alfa 1. Łotr nasłał na nich swojego sklonowanego Arachnixa. Rocka postanowił za radą Evo podłączyć Black Phantomowi tyle kabli zasilania, ile się da. Przeciążył w ten sposób złoczyńcę i uratował Hero Factory. Black Phantom został aresztowany. Jednak przedtem potajemnie wysłał plany konstrukcyjne Wieży Montażowej. Zdolności i Cechy Black Phantom jest bardzo niebezpiecznym złoczyńcą. Niezwykle pomysłowy, potrafi dobrze wykorzystać swój spryt. Jest też egoistyczny i cyniczny. Wysługuje się swoimi poplecznikami, jest gotów zrobić wszystko, by osiągnąć swój cel. Potrafi zaplanować misję. Jest dosyć dobrym strategiem, dzięki wspaniałemu planowi był o krok od zniszczenia Hero Factory. Jednak jego strategie często mają niedociągnięcia, przez co raz został aresztowany. Ponadto Black Phantom nosi w sobie Anty-quaza. Za jego pomocą udało mu się wyłączyć menedżerów misji. Potrafi dobrze wykorzystać swoją broń. Cechuje go także duża siła fizyczna. Broń i narzędzia Black Phantom jest uzbrojony w ogromną Maczugę z ostrymi kolcami, która jest promieniotwórcza. Często wykorzystuje swojego drona, Arachnixa. Jest to mały robot przypominający pająka, który potrafi się w mgnieniu oka sklonować. Arachnix wyposażony jest też w wyrzutnię meteorytów. Black Phantom ma na plecach dodatkową parę kończyn z zamontowanymi ostrzami. thumb|278px|Black Phantom w Wieży Montażowej Informacje o zestawie Black Phantom został wydany jako jedyny duży zestaw w pierwszej połowie 2012 roku. Liczył 124 części. Jego numer katalogowy to 6203. Cytaty *''"Ja jestem Black Phantom, a to moja maskotka - Archanix"'' *''"A skoro wszyscy Bohaterowie są na misjach, całe Hero Factory należy do mnie."'' *''"Co ty wyprawiasz?! Doładowujesz mnie, abym okazał ci litość?!"'' Ciekawostki *W oryginalnej, anglojęzycznej wersji serialu głosu Black Phantomowi użyczył Mark Hamill. *Jego hełm jest identyczny do hełmów Voltixa i Speeda Demona, różni się tylko kolorem. *W polskiej wersji serialu nazywa Arachnixa "Arkanix". Pojawienia 'Komiksy:' *''Breakout: Issue 1 (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *Breakout!'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) 'Książki:' *''Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness'' (we wspomnieniach) *''Secret Mission 3: Collision Course'' (tylko wspomniany) 'Serial Hero Factory:' *''Odcinek 8 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część I'' (pierwsze pojawienie) *''Odcinek 9 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część II'' 'Gry:' *''Gra: Hero Factory Breakout'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) 'Inne:' *''Animacje Hero Factory Fox Sports'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Uwagi Większa część biografii Black Phantoma została przetłumaczona ze strony Hero Sector 01. Zobacz też *Galeria: Black Phantom *Voltix *Von Nebula Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy *Zestaw Black Phantom na Legopedii. Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Przestępcy Kategoria:Legion Ciemności